


Revhoundfinder Secret Santa

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: This was part of a Secret Santa for the Discord I'm in ^^Bloodhound feels left out during the holiday season, but their boyfriends are here to help.
Relationships: Revenant / Pathfinder / Bloodhound (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 5





	Revhoundfinder Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCandyMarwhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/gifts).



> Elskan - Sweetheart  
> Krúttið - Sweetie, cutie, honey

Bloodhound sat on the couch, boxes littering the floor. Colored balls and popcorn were strewn across the floor causing them to sink deeper into the couch. Despite how every year they were surrounded by Christmas traditions they couldn’t help but feel left out. Christmas had beautiful colors they had to admit but it felt off and despite all their smiles and nods of encouragement, they wished they could slip away so they could celebrate their own holiday.

They watched Wattson giggle as she strung a needle through fresh popcorn. Wraith stood beside her, wrapping the popcorn garland around the tree. Hound looked over to Revenant who stood in a corner with his arms crossed. His eyes met theirs and with three steps he was hovering over them, “You seem bored.” It wasn’t a question and they shrugged, they looked back at Wattson and Wraith before looking up at Revenant again, “Yes elskan.”

He nodded and placed a hand under their armpit, effortlessly lifting them from their sitting position. They followed Revenant as he led them into their room. They looked around and their eyes landed on a small fire that sat in the middle of their room, that’s when they noticed Pathfinder.

“Is that my trash bin?”

“No love friend! It is friend Elliott’s,” Path explained.

“Hmph.”

They walked over to it and saw that a grate was placed over the top of it.  
Revenant comes into view and places a small cast iron pot on top of it. They kneel and look to see water and meat inside.

“Krúttið, what is all this?”

They had an idea but wanted to hear it from their boyfriends.

“It is for Yule!”

They smile and nod, it’s not how they would do it but they appreciated the effort. Revenant sat down and reached up handing them a glass, they hold it and dip their finger inside, revealing a bright red. They faced Revenant and took a bundle of twigs from his lap. Using the twigs they dipped them into the blood and took a few moments to flick the blood onto their boyfriends. Humming a soft lullaby, they stand and spread some blood around easily washable surfaces.

“Using this hlautteinar I spread the hlaut, I thank the hlautbolli for its sacrifice to the son.”

After finishing with the twigs they throw the bundle into the fire and watch it crackle and pop. They kneel and using the bowl that Pathfinder hands them, they dip it into the boiling water picking up some of the meat within.  
They take a moment to softly speak some words over it then take a large sip of the water and get enough to chew on the meat as well. 

They hand the bowl over to Revenant and without any prompting, he brings it to his “lips” and lets some liquid fall down his chin. He hands the bowl over to Pathfinder as Bloodhound gently wipes the liquid away, doing the same for Pathfinder when he is finished. They take the bowl and finish it off.

Placing the bowl to the side, they look around. Pathfinder jumps up and hands them the cup that had been sitting on their nightstand.

“It’s probably warm by now love friend, I’m sorry,”

They smile and assure their boyfriend it’s alright, their frown turning into a smile. Taking a sip of the ale, they raise their glass, “To Odin, for victory and power to the king". They take another sip, “To the gods Njörðr and Freyr, for good harvests and for peace". A third a final sip was taken, “To my minni. Uncle Artur, móðir, and faðir.” They look down for a moment before handing their glass to Pathfinder this time.

“Is there anything you would like to say to your minni, your departed kinsfolk?”

“I do not have any minni, love friend.”

Pathfinder hands the glass over to Revenant who takes it and stares into it. Bloodhound places a hand on top of his.

“You do not need to say anything, Elskan, if you do not wish.”

He shakes his head.

“To my minni. May you forgive me.”

He doesn’t raise the glass and instead pours it into the fire, effectively extinguishing it.

“Here my loves, I have gifts for you each,” They walk over to their desk and pull out a small gift, handing it to Revenant.

“For you, a bundle of Pine, burning it will purify the home with healing and joy.”

He takes the small box and nods, bumping his head against theirs. They walk over to their bed and reach under pulling out a bag then hand it to Pathfinder.

“And for you Krúttið, that sweater you were looking at while we were window shopping. I sowed Mistletoe and Holly through it to protect you.”

Pathfinder’s screen lights up with a grin and he inspects the gift. He removes it from its box and pulls it over his head and onto his torso, “It fits perfectly! Thank you love friend!”

Bloodhound smiles and sits against their bed, “Do you two care to join me?”

Their boyfriends stand from their positions before sitting on either side of them. They smile and close their eyes breathing softly as their boyfriends softly whir beside them.


End file.
